


Однострочники 15 тур, заявка 9

by CoffeeCat



Series: Драбблы про Винчестеров [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка: Джон(/)Сэм, АУ, где у Сэма было детство Макса Миллера. Сэм скрывает это от Дина</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однострочники 15 тур, заявка 9

Сэм не рассказывает своих тайн. Думает, молчание - золото. Он вправду тише воды, не вытянешь, нравится ли еда, музыка, девчонки. Ему бы в шпионы. Но Дину и не надо много слов. Он знает Джона. И Сэмми хорошо помнит. И для него не секрет, почему рубашки только с длинным рукавом, и джинсы, никогда шорты.

Сэм умный. Доучится в школе Вест-Гаррета, пойдет по стипендии в колледж. Пало-Альто, они уже выбрали. Дин видит это, будто уже произошло. Картинка помогает ему сжать зубы и впахивать в мастерской, не задавая вопросов.

Сэм выучится на адвоката, начнет практиковать. У него будет семья, Дин знает, это будет блондинка, светлая как одуванчик и такая же невесомая. Это заметно, когда Сэмми слишком шифруется при виде Джейн из дома напротив.

А когда им будет под восемьдесят, они съедутся вместе опять, пить крепкий кофе на веранде и подслушивать сплетни жён, колдующих на кухне. Сэм будет вспоминать дела из судебной практики, спорить до хрипоты о достоинствах разных машин. И никогда не заговаривать про охоту. Потому что у Дина тоже есть тайна. Он не уверен, что сможет открыть её даже на смертном одре. Рассказ в трёх словах о том, как он променял семейное дело - защищать людей, на убийство единственной твари.


End file.
